A Piece Of The Fallout
by Captaindrake123
Summary: War. War never changes. No matter what planet, humans will always find the dumbest of reasons to kill each other. Pandora being the ultimate example. But there are others, those who's generations to come had suffered for the consequences of their war. One from said generation who had understood, had become innocent of the knowledge, and yet craving for it to be in his hands again.
1. Prologue-1

**_Lost Echo #1:_**

 _"Sir, I believe a new potential candidate has appeared" A digitized, feminine voice spoke._

 _"Another one?...and did you say 'appeared'?" Another voice responded, this time a man, with hints of passive condescension and confusion in his tone._

 _"Yes, there are no former records of his existence-"_

 _"Whoa! Hold up! What do you mean 'no records'? A guy doesn't just pop into existence, there must be some sort of data on the Echo-net"_

 _"There is none, sir. No former occupations, no previous actions recorded or documented, no identification. This individual, technically, doesn't exist" The feminine voice responded to the man's confusion._

 _"So what? This guy's avoided civilization his entire life?"_

 _"Unknown"_

 _"Is he some sort of corporation super spy?"_

 _"Unknown"_

 _"Is he an alien?"_

 _"Unknow-"_

 _"Don't!" The man's gruff voice huffed out in irritation, interrupting the girl he was talking to, who seemed to be enjoying the use of the word 'unkown' "Alright, fine, I get the point...we got no info on him, so what makes you think he'd be a good candidate?"_

 _"I've only been able to find him because I've found a video recently uploaded to the Echo-net..."_

 _"Play it"_

* * *

 ** _Begin video_**

 _The camera was shaky, loud crashes and thumps could be heard in the background..._

 _Finally, the camera grew steady, and it's view was brought over a table, it looked like it was being used for cover, and what could be seen was that the location was at some sort of eating establishment, and that crowds of huge men were charging towards something._

 _One of said men was knocked across the room, and had hit the table the recorder was using for cover "Oh shit...!" A scared masculine voice muttered out, most likely the recorder. The camera shook for a few moments, before readjusting itself once again._

 _The camera then moved quickly, making a blur, towards the fight scene once again. This time there was a better, but not good, view of the one pummeling the man attacking his assailants. He wore a black jacket, with white stripes running down the sleeves, and wore some sort of out of date dark pants (Jeans)._

 _A fist laid an uppercut to a buff man wearing a leather jacket, there was a strange, somewhat clunky, device strapped to the defender's left wrist, it was too far away to make out clearly._

 _A blonde muscular fellow was flipped over onto a table, shattering the glass cups that were on it into millions of shards. A hand grabbed a large piece of the broken glass, and threw it across the room, the camera followed it's direction..._

 _"AHHHH!" An dark skinned male was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, his shoulder no had a glass shard imbedded into it._

 _Then came more crashing sounds, the camera the moved it's away to the commotion. A blurring spinning figure, and then foot to a face sent another (presumably) thug into a crowd of men, making all of them either tumble on the floor or desperately trying to grasp a higher ledge to keep themselves a stable stance on the floor._

 _Other men on the other side of the room grew scared, desperately trying to get away, they started running for an exit, making it hard for the camera to get a good shot at the defender._

 _The rest however, were most likely drunk, because they just kept charging at the guy who repeatedly kicked their asses._

 _"You saw what I did to the other guys, right!? What in the name of the fucking universe makes you think you have a better chance than them, after I threw you across the room three times?!" An irritated voice spoke "You do realize I can kill you all, right?" It wasn't a voice of condescension or confidence, it was matter of fact._

 _The camera tried to reaffirm itself once again in the chaos- ***BANG!***_

 _The sound of a gun went off, and the camera went all over the place, most of the shots were of the floor as the recorder ran for his life._

 _After a quick and sudden shift in the camera, the recorder was now behind the counter for cover...and with the eating establishment becoming more vacant by the second, a better view was gained of the defender twisting the hand of a thug holding a gun, with said thug's knees on the ground while clutching his wrist "AHHHH! STOP! STOP!"_

 _The defender was young, younger than what his voice indicated he was, he couldn't be more than seventeen. Slim, but well built, he had dark thick brown hair, brushed over to the left, and while he wore a jacket and other clothes, it could be seen much more clearly that he had strange pieces of armor attached to his body, with his jacket open it could be seen that there was some sort of breastplate strapped to his torso, and the pieces of armor on top of his clothes covered his thighs, ankles, forearms and biceps. But it should also be noted that they seemed to be designed for his joints to be moved more freely._

 _A red, extremely modified, katana was strapped to his back. And the device on his wrist seen earlier was clearly seen as the defender twisted the shooter's wrist. His eyes spoke a different story than his age...they were a dark brown, narrowed, annoyed, and apathetic all at the same time._

 _Intimidating. His eyes told that he couldn't care less for everyone else's bullshit._

 _"Wherever I go, I'm surrounded by idiots" The camera caught the defender's words as he threw away the gun. The thug then tried to throw a punch, but it was quickly caught by the defender. The teenager then used his free hand to reach towards the gunner's collar bone, and soon after it was grasped, the gunner's body went limp._

 _The teenager's huge sigh could be heard easily, he turned around- "Oh my fucking- ARE YOU SERIOUSLY RECORDING THIS!?"_

 ** _End Video_**

* * *

 _"...huh, what did he do towards the end there? That was pretty cool" The male voice sounded intrigued._

 _"I believe it was a nerve pinch, by pushing the nerve in his collarbone against the bone itself, the gunner fell unconscious, it can supposedly cause great pain" The digitalized voice answered readily._

 _"I'll have to look that up...anyway, where did this guy come from?"_

 _"Unkn-"_

 _"Stop it" He warned "I was 'alluding' for you to find out" A brief silence fell for a few moments "...get me as much information as possible, I want to know about my new Vault hunter candidate Angel" He ordered her, no room for objections or mistakes._

 _"Yes, Jack"_

* * *

Captaindrake123: Been wanting to do something like this for a while, let's see how it goes. Please leave a review, and let me know your thoughts on this short introduction.


	2. Prologue-2

**_Lost Echo#2:_**

 _"Alright Angel, what do you have on this unnamed character?" The voice of Handsome Jack, head of Hyperion, questioned._

 _"Not much. He's arrived on Pandora a few days ago, and has been doing some mercenary work, but he hasn't made a lot of notable appearances. I feel like I have more questions than I do answers" Angel replied._

 _"He doesn't have an Echo device for you to hack into?"_

 _"He does have an Echo device, but I can't seem to access it..." The girl replied in uncertainly._

 _A few moments of silence passed "Um...Angel, you're a siren! One that can LITERALLY control technology with a **thought**_ , _how can you not access it!?" Jack yelled back, a mixture of irritation, disbelief, and outright annoyance._

 _"I've tried, countless times, but every time I feel like I get close...pop, I'm locked out" She replied simply._

 _"...'pop'? You just 'pop' out!? That doesn't make any sense!" A huff of irritation came from the CEO, and then a sigh "How is that even possible?"_

 _"It's just as frustrating for me as it is for you...but it's probably also frustrating for our candidate as well"_

 _"What's that suppose to mean?" Jack asked._

 _"Rolling satellite footage"_

* * *

 ** _Begin audio_**

 _"W-who the hell are you suppose to be?" A feminine, scared voice stuttered._

 _"...why do you look like your gonna shit your pants? I'm here as a customer" The unknown teenager replied apathetically._

 _"You have that intimidating katana on your back, and that armor is weird, you're really suspicious" The woman replied honestly, to the point where the audio footage caught the sound of a slap of her hand to her mouth, suggesting that she didn't intend to be so blunt._

 _"That's fair" He, surprisingly, accepted it readily "I just want to have you unlock a...Echo device for me, nothing special"_

 _"Do you have the money to pay?"_

 _"...so you assume I just waltz in here, saying 'I'm a customer', and not have money to spend?" The teenager replied in annoyance at the stupid question._

 _"Alright! Point taken, no need to be a smart ass..." The hacker grumbled "Let's see it"_

 _"Alright then"_

 _A few buzzing sounds, and typing on a computer "What the fuck is this!?"_

 _"I'm getting a sense of deja vu here..." The teenager sighed in dread._

 _"The encryption on this thing is nothing like I've ever seen before, not even Hyperion could hold a candle to this! And what is with these symbols?" The woman rambled on in pure confusion._

 _"Can you open it or not?" The teenager sounded like he already knew what her answer was going to be._

 _"No fucking way! No hacker can get through this! Where the hell did you even find it?"_

 _"..." He remained silent._

 _"...I'm not one to pry if you don't want to answer, since I can't open it you can keep your money" She said._

 _"Thanks for trying"_

 _ ***RATATATATATATATA!***_

 _"GET DOWN!" The unnamed teenager yelled out._

 _"AH!" The hacker screamed as she was pulled to the ground._

 _"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SKAGLICK! HAND OVER THE ECHO SO WE CAN GET OUR PAYDAY!" A bandit leader shouted to the teenager from outside the building._

 _"Fucking great..." The teen muttered "Lady, what part of 'GET DOWN' do you not understand? What? Someone shoots at you and you think the best idea is to run right in front of them?"_

 _"Why are they even here!?" She screeched._

 _"Let's just say you're not the first person I went to, just stay in cover and I'll deal with them" He replied seriously, his voice was lowered, dangerous._

 ** _*BANG!*_** _"MY LEG!" The bandit leader yelled out_ _"He's getting away! After him!"_


	3. Prologue-3

Captaindrake123: After this, the real story starts.

* * *

 _ **Lost Echo #3:**_

 _"Where did the bastard go!?"_

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _"MIKE! NO- ***SCHTINK*** g-gahgrrraa..." The bandit sounded he was choking on his own blood. _

_"S-Show yourself you coward!" The bandit leader shouted._

 _"Come and get me" The teenager's voice was apathetic, more annoyed than anything._

 _"Little fucker...YOU THINK I'M JUST SOME RANDOM PUNK!?"_

 _"Yep" ***BANG!***_

 _"AH!"_

 _"Why the hell are you even here? Did you think all the other guys that came after me just quit?" He questioned, sounding genuinely curious "Or are you just that stupid?" What was worse, was that it was genuine and innocent curiosity, no condescension in his tone whatsoever._

 _"Fucking bastard..."_

 _"How am **I** the bastard? You ambushed **me** " _

_"Yeah-well...shut up!" The bandit leader immaturely replied._

 _The unnamed teenager sighed deeply "Look dude, here's how it's gonna go. I'm gonna let you live, and in exchange you'll give me some info about this planet, and tell your superiors a warning: Leave me alone, or I'll kill them, etcetera etcetera..." He spoke frankly "Because to be honest, it's annoying, I have more important things to do...I think...whatever"_

 _"Who even are you!? Why haven't I heard of you before!?" The bandit screamed "Are you some sort of vault hunter!?"_

 _"'Vault' hunter? What's that?" The kid asked with a sense of curiosity, and oddly emphasized the word vault, as if testing the word._

 _"How the hell do you not know what vault hunter is!"_

 _"Maybe you shouldn't be screaming at the guy who has a gun in your face, and just answer his question" The teenager gave his small threat._

 _"...fine! A vault hunter is a hunter of...well...vaults"_

 _"...and?"_

 _"You know! Vaults! Full of ancient alien knowledge, power,and secrets! Riches beyond your wildest dreams?"_

 _"Knowledge?" The bandit's captor picked that out of the entire description._

 _"Y-yeah! Alien secrets! Incredible knowledge!" He nervously replied "It usually has some sort of crazy monster guarding them"_

 _The unnamed teenager was silent for a moment "...maybe that's it..." He mumbled to himself._

 _"So...just who are you?'_

 _"..." The teen paused "I don-..." He began, but didn't finish "Why the hell should I tell you? So your employers have a label for me?"_

 _"Get out of here" The unnamed teen said before the bandit could reply "Before I change my mind"_

 ** _End audio_**

* * *

 _"Well...color me impressed, put this guy on the list" Jack ordered "And I want that echo, we'll have it pried open by the boys at R &D, whatever is in it must be important, and I want it" _

_"What should I label him as?" Angel asked._

 _"Shit, after listening to all that we still didn't get his name?" Jack questioned "At least we had something to call that Zero guy...just name him 'Bob'"_

 _"That seems a bit crude for someone of such high caliber"_

 _"Well what do you think he should be called then?" Jack challenged._

 _"Enigma" She already had answer._

 _"What?"_

 _"Enigma. A paradox, something that can't be explained. Borrowed from the Latin word_ _'aenigma', meaning: Riddle" Angel explained "There are no former records of his existence, not even his name, and I can not hack his echo device for reasons that are unknown. A riddle, an enigma"_

 _"...damn, that's actually pretty good" He grumbled with annoyance "Enigma it is"_


	4. Notice

Captaindrake123: Hello everyone, sorry this isn't an update but my family has been having some issues lately. My dad's in the hospital, just got kidney and heart surgery. So far its been going good, however things are gonna be tough for a while with recovery. So I won't be posting any new chapters for any of my stories for a while.


End file.
